


Prettiest Star

by missfalcon51



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: 1970s, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Groupies, One Night Stands, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, it can be any year I suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfalcon51/pseuds/missfalcon51
Summary: You are new to the groupie life. You are at a club one night looking for rockstars when you find someone rather special.
Relationships: David Bowie/Original Character(s), David Bowie/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> As with my last Bowie fic, the reader here is written without a specific gender, so anyone can read it (but please be warned — there is smut lol)

The neon lights of the Moonbeam night club blared down on you, lighting up your face and scantily dressed body in pink, blue, purple, red... every colour, changing by the second.

You were pretty new to the whole groupie scene, and so you stuck close to your friend Cecily, who was pretty well experienced. She knew where all the big rockstars hung out, and she was desperate to fuck everyone in the posters hung up in her bedroom.

You liked the loud music, the chatter, and way that everyone inside the club seemed to have their own individual vibe. Your eyes skirted around the room, trying to spot anyone famous.

“Are those The Beatles?” Cecily asked, pointing to a group of lads in a shadowy booth by the wall.

“No!” You laughed. “They split up last year, remember? Also, boys like them wouldn’t hang out here.”

“Yeah I suppose.” Cecily chewed her painted lip, squinting around the room. This is how you would often spend your nights — just stood in the corner with your friend, waiting to find someone decent.

Suddenly, you looked to your left and saw a group of about five men chatting and smoking around one of the tables. One of the men in particular caught your eye — you could only see the side of his face, but judging by his hair, you were pretty sure that it was David Bowie.

“Holy crap!” You gasped, nudging Cecily without breaking your fixed gaze on the man. “I think that’s David Bowie!”

“Well, you saw him first.” She sighed. “Guess he’s yours. Let’s go talk to him.”

You both walked over to the table, Cecily doing so with a little more confidence. Their table was tucked away in the corner where the lights had dispersed slightly, leaving only soft beams of pink to light up the smoke in the air and the laughing faces of the men. Nobody would see what they were up to, and let me just say that they were up to a lot.

Joints were being passed around, pills, cocaine, so many drugs. The only person you recognised was David — it was definitely him. Cecily seemed to have seen some of the other men before, and she was already sitting on one of their laps and sharing a joint.

You weren’t sure what to do for a second. Should you just... sit on one of them or-

“Want to sit down, love?”

Holy shit. David was talking to you. He looked up at you from where he was sitting with a small, charming smile on his face, gesturing to the seat next to him.

“Thank you.” You smiled kind of shyly, perching on the seat. He offered you a drink from the minibar beside him, which you took gladly as you were a bit of a nervous wreck. 

What was going on? You’d done this so many times before, so why did David suddenly have the power to completely throw you off your tracks?

“I haven’t seen you here before.” He mused, peering at you. “We don’t often see ones as pretty as you.”

Fuck. You knew he was just saying that to seduce you, but god knows it was working.

“I-I usually just follow my friend around.” You nodded to Cecily, who was now making out with her new found rockstar. “She knows where all the rockstars hang out.”

He nodded, lighting a cigarette. The smooth flicker from the flame reflected in his eyes as he looked at you with a look of genuine interest.

“It’s funny that we haven’t met before then, I’m always floating ‘round town.” He said, exhaling the smoke away from you. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“[Y/N]” You said, instinctively hunching your shoulders slightly. You were normally so confident, why was this man suddenly making you feel so nervous?

“Pretty name.” He smiled, noticing your nervous state and gently placing his hand on your leg. “Are you... new to the rock n’ roll scene or-“

“Kind of.” You tilted your head to one side, letting out a short laugh. “Sorry! I’m usually fine, I’m just suddenly feeling really nervous and-“

“Don’t apologise, I sometimes have that effect of people.” He looked at you kindly, in a way that you wouldn’t expect from a rockstar. “Are you alright with all of this? We can go back to my hotel if you’d prefer somewhere quieter.”

You mentally punched the air in victory.

“I’d like that very much.”

You loosened up a bit as David signalled to his group that he was headed off. He walked you outside with his hand on your waist. One of the men he was sitting with called after you, shouting something about David picking up a sweet one. He waved them off, tightening his grip on you slightly and telling you to ignore them. 

Of course his own limo was waiting there, chauffeur and all. He held the door open for you, before climbing in himself. Such a gentleman.

“Such a pretty thing, aren’t you?” He mumbled absentmindedly as his driver drove the pair of you back to what you assumed was David’s hotel. He rested his hand on your leg, sending shivers down your spine.

Good shivers.

The sky was pitch black outside the car, and the occasional flicker of orange street lamps lit up David’s beautifully formed face as the car sped along. His eyes were diverted, looking out of the window almost wistfully, but they flickered back to you every now and then, just watching you.

“Y-You’re gorgeous...” You couldn’t stop yourself from whispering as you admired his face. 

“Am I now?” He chuckled softly, giving you a playful smirk, feeling the car pull to a halt and climbing out, again opening your door for you.

He wrapped his arm around you almost possessively as he led you through the large doors of the hotel. The warm lights greeted you as you headed straight for the elevator, standing among a few other people as you went up to his floor.

A few people threw disapproving looks at you in your rather revealing outfit, but David moved slightly in front of you, staring right back at them.

The floor was silent as you stepped out. He took your hand, smiling at you as he led you towards his door, unlocking it and holding it open for you.

His room was massive; There was a beautifully made king-sized bed right in the centre by a huge window that looked out into the night. 

The lights stayed off as he slowly came up behind you, placing his hands on your shoulders so gently that it made you shiver. Everything was lit up solely by the moonlight that trickled in through the window.

He leaned a little closer, kissing the crook of your neck lightly and running his hands up and down your arms, giving you goosebumps. He dropped his voice to a whisper, lips brushing against your skin as words fell from them.

“Can I touch you?”

The words made you shiver with excitement, you nodded hastily.

“Y-Yes...”

He smirked against your skin, trailing his hands down your sides ever so slowly, before he eventually reached your groin. He teasingly brushed his fingers over your heat, making you inhale sharply.

“Take me” You whispered, closing your eyes. “Please take me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He picked you up in one swift motion, carrying you over to the bed. He tripped on a sock halfway there, making him stumble and the pair of you fall onto the bed giggling.

“Nearly lost you there.” You sniggered.

“Never.” He purred in your ear, pressing himself down on top of you and giving your ear a playful lick.

Less than a minute later, most of your clothes were discarded on the floor, leaving David in just his boxers and you completely bare.

He couldn’t stop running his hands all over you — he just loved touching you, he was fascinated by you.

“Perfect...” He mumbled, bringing his fingers up to trace over your lips, wordlessly asking for entrance. You parted your lips slightly, twirling your tongue around his two fingers as he bit his lip, staring right into your eyes. “So perfect...”

Moonlight lit one side of his face, highlighting every little wisp of hair, perfect cheekbone, lustful glint in his eye. He looked at you with such adoration and you wondered if he looked at everyone like that.

He stayed watching your face for any signs of discomfort as he brought the two fingers down to your hole, prodding lightly before slipping them in easily. You let your eyes fall back as he slowly started fingering you, sighing his name out.

“That good?” He whispered against your collarbone, sucking at the skin there.

You nodded, biting your lip.

You snaked you’re hand down his chest until it reached his cock, wrapping your fingers around it and moving your hand up and down slowly.

“Fuck...” He breathed, speeding up his movements inside of you. “You’re so good that this.”

You smirked, revelling in how gorgeous his face looked, all twisted in pleasure. 

“I want you to...” You said quietly. “I want you to fuck me.”

He looked at you, biting his lip and wriggling his eyebrows playfully.

“Of course.”

He rolled on top of you, kissing your shoulder, then your jaw, then finally your lips, capturing them in the perfect kiss.

You moaned into the kiss as he lined himself up with your entrance.

“You ready?” He mumbled against your lips, and you nodded. “Let me know if I hurt you, okay?”

You gasped as he pushed the head of his cock in, kissing you more hungrily than ever. He felt so good — you just wanted to stay there with him forever.

The room was filled with both of your moans as the two of you eventually gained some kind of rhythm. He thrusted into you, holding you close to him as he kissed you.

He began hitting your sweet spot with every thrust, practically ramming you into the mattress.

“David!” You gasped, “Fuck yes!”

You could tell that he was close from how his rhythm was faltering, and you could feel your own orgasm building in the pit of your stomach.

“Come for me, baby...” He groaned, burying his head in your shoulder and biting down on your skin.

You let go completely, his name on your lips as you came. Your walls clenching around him tipped him over the edge along with you, and the pair of you stilled for a moment, aware of every little ray of light, every tiny sound in the room, before he collapsed on top of you.

You traced your fingers along his back, and he waited for a few moments before rolling off of you. You lay beside one another, legs still tangled up and faces pressed together.

“Mmm... you’re lovely.” He smiled sleepily, running his hand over your cheek affectionately.

It hit you again — you’d just fucked David Bowie! This was a real story to tell your other groupie friends, but a part of you wanted to not tell anyone — it seemed more special that way. 

You smiled softly at him, and his eyes closed. You pulled the covers over you both, falling asleep soon after.

— — — 

You woke up the next morning thanks to invasive beams of light streaming in through the huge window, preventing you from seeing anything but the gaudy yellow of the outside world. What had happened to your moonlight?

“I forgot to close those buggers...” David mumbled sleepily against your shoulder from where he was spooning you from behind. He grudgingly lifted himself out of bed, drawing the lace curtains. You giggled at the fact that it didn’t make much difference.

He looked like a god, especially in that light. The way he peered out of the window, naked body on full display to anyone looking in, but he didn’t seem to care.

“I’ve got a brilliant cock, everyone may as well see it.” He smirked, walking back over to the bed. His moment was cut short as he once again tripped over, cursing in frustration.

You were both laughing by the time he had crawled back into bed behind you, replacing his arms around your middle.

“Well — Good morning, my star.” He chuckled. “Sleep well?”

“Very well.” You smiled. You were grateful; you had kind of expected him to just leave the minute he woke up.

“Where do you live?” He asked. “I’ll drop you home when we’re up.”

“Oh, thank you.” He was lovely — he wasn’t like the other rockstars you’d slept with, he really seemed to care.

The two of you slept in for a few more minutes, before eventually getting up. He gave you some of his clothes to wear, and even finding food within the room for you to have for breakfast.

You didn’t live that far away, and so he walked you home. He kept his hand around your waist, the two of you chatting freely as you walked down the warm streets, filled with summer trees and people.

“This is my house, here.” You gestured as you arrived. “T-Thanks for everything.”

You couldn’t believe you’d never see him again. You wondered if he’d remember you.

“Prettiest star.” He kissed your cheek, lingering slightly and enjoying your presence. “See you around, lovely.” 

He waved, before turning around and walking off.

Prettiest star. How damn poetic.

You sighed, your heart was full.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, two chapters in a one shot? I needed closure!!!
> 
> And I don’t know why it says ‘2/?’ Chapters, it should say ‘2/2’ but I keep having this problem where it says it’s unfinished — help!

David locked his door behind him, sighing to himself.

His head was full.

He walked over to the bed, checking nobody else was hiding in the room before burying his face in your pillow and inhaling deeply — You smelled so good.

He had to stop! He couldn’t get too attached, it was just a one night stand.

He opened the lace curtains staring out at the street below. He was meant to be meeting his band in an hour but he was seriously contemplating not turning up. His head was too full.

He laughed to himself. He was being ridiculous.

But there was just something so damn special about that particular groupie. 

— — —

~ 2 MONTHS LATER ~

You were stood in your favourite shop. You couldn’t believe your ears.

_’One day, though it might as well be someday,  
You and I will rise up all the way,  
All because of what you are...  
Prettiest Star’_

You smiled softly. You probably looked like a lunatic standing alone in the middle of the shop smiling, but... that was exactly what David had called you, prettiest star!

But, he probably used it as a common nickname, right? It wasn’t about you.

He’d never write a damn song about the random groupie he’d met down the Moonbeam club.

You felt rather sad then. He’d made you feel so special, but that was what he’d do with everyone. You were just another shag to him.

Yet it had meant the world to you.

You shrugged it off, figuring that it wasn’t worth getting sad over. You’d had a lovely night, and you wouldn’t forget it.

You left the shop, walking down the sunny pavement, soaking in the life that the people radiated — you absorbed it, feeling oddly bouncy.

There was a lady selling flowers to passers by, a young boy singing with his guitar, collecting money in a small bag, and a man on the other side of the road signing autographs. You didn’t know who he was, but he looked like he’d gone to the trouble of putting on a disguise that obviously hadn’t worked.

A fedora hat and sunglasses. You were sure he’d just looked up at you for a moment, but you couldn’t really see from behind his sunglasses.

You smiled to yourself, turning your face away and walking.

There was something about him that you liked.

David’s jaw fell open, nearly dropping the pen that he was holding.

Was that... [Y/N]?

“I-I have to go, sorry!” He muttered to the fans surrounding him, before sprinting across the street, nearly getting knocked down by he traffic on the way.

“[Y/N]!” He called, but that pretty face still stayed faced away from him. He ran after you, almost able to reach out and touch you to get your attention when he tripped over a basket of oranges in front of the marketplace.

‘Wait...’ You thought to yourself. You’d definitely seen that man. Who was.... Holy crap! It was David!

You turned around to see him right behind you, mid-fall. That was really David! He’d remembered you!?

He landed by your feet, oranges rolling all over the pavement. You giggled as he looked up at you, trying desperately to play it off cool.

“I... meant to do that.” He said a little breathlessly as you helped him up. “Hello, [Y/N].”

“You remember me?”

“How could I forget you?” He grinned charmingly. “Did you hear my song? You were my muse, hope you don’t mind.”

Your heart glowed.

“Anyway...” He blushed adorably, shifted his weight from one foot to another nervously. “Would you maybe like to go... on a date sometime?”

“I’d love to, David.” You giggled. He looked relieved, pulling you tight into his arms and kissing your jaw. “Just stop tripping and falling over things, okay?”

“oops — I just fell for you!” He grinned, before grimacing at his own bad pick up line. “Wow, that was bad. Can I kiss you?”

He pressed his lips against yours in the middle of the street, placing his hands on your waist and pulling you close to him.

Maybe you weren’t just another groupie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this mess! Feel free to leave comment x


End file.
